Reencuentro
by BigSakura
Summary: La historia de Annie, la amiga perdida de Danny, ha vuelto, pero, cuales son sus untenciones verdaderamente? si quieres saberlo, te recomiendo que leas esto BigSakura cap 5 listo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aver…este es mi primer fic de **Danny Phantom**, así que, espero que les guste, si, sé que este episodio es corto, pero seguiré después, cuando se me ocurra más o tenga tiempo, lo que ocurra primero…. .W.

EN FIN…AKÍ ESTÁ.

**EL REENCUENTRO (primera parte)**

Un día cualquiera en Casper High…

**Danny:** ah! no estudié "

**Sam**: ¿y eso es una novedad? ¬¬

**Danny**: TTÛ

**Tuck:** ¿Quién quiere estudiar pensando en… inserte nombre del videojuego aquí? 8D

**Sam:** ¿Qué tiene de interesante ese juego? Además, el examen es más importante.

**Danny**: ¿Pero por qué? ¿De qué sirve la literatura? ¡DE NADA!

-Llega Láncer interrumpiendo a Danny-

**Láncer:** Tal vez no le sirva mucho para su vida cotidiana Sr. Fenton, pero le ayudará a aprobar el examen, y el examen representa la cuarta parte de su calificación final.

**Danny:** … huh?

**Láncer:** … Ese es el 25 en caso de que no lo sepa, ya que tampoco va muy bien en matemáticas. Piénselo sr. Fenton, si no estudia, no aprobará el examen, y si no aprueba el examen, no aprobará Literatura, y si no aprueba literatura, no pondré calificación en su boleta, y si no hay calificación en su boleta, no le darán su certificado, y si no le dan su certificado, no podrá seguir estudiando. Y si no sigue estudiando –se acerca a la cara de Danny para hablarle directamente en la cara- Su vida será miserable sr. Fenton.

–Después de esto, se dirige a su escritorio sin sacarle la mirada a Danny-

**Tuck:** Habla igual que un motivador profesional ¿no es así?

-Los tres chicos se dirigen hacia sus casilleros, Danny se ve algo deprimido-

**Sam:** cálmate Danny, no hablaba en serio, sólo quería asustarte.

**Tuck:** ¡No te lo tomes tan apecho! -le dice mientras le da una palmada en la espalda- 8D

**Danny:** es que, tiene razón, mi vida es miserable "

**Tuck:** ¿Qué hay de miserable en tener poderes fantasma? 8D

**Sam:** Si, Danny, ¡Eres un héroe!

**Danny:** bueno, no había pensado así. Gracias chicos.

-Terminando Danny de decir esto, el ambiente comenzó a oscurecer, y le salió de la boca un poco de ese humo que le avisa que hay fantasmas cerca-

**Tuck:** Bueno, haz lo tuyo

-Danny sonríe a sus amigos, y se esconde atrás de un casillero para trasformarse en fantasma-

**Danny:** ¡Bien! Ahora veamos quién está dando problemas… -Dicho esto, se eleva para buscar al fantasma-

De repente, y sin que nadie se de cuenta salen del piso dos manos de fantasma, aparentemente de mujer, que vuelven invisible a Sam y la jalan hacia ellas, haciendo que Sam desaparezca lanzando un grito desgarrador.

**Tuck:** SAAAAAAAAAAAM!

-MIENTRAS-

**Danny:** No hay rastro de ningún fantasma… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- Esa voz…Danny estaba seguro de haberla oído antes, no había duda, era ella, pero ¿dónde estaba? Podía escucharla, pero no la veía por ningún lado.

**Danny:** ¿Shadow? do… ¿dónde estás?

En ese momento, una nube se formó frente a Danny, y allí estaba, esa mirada, ese cabello, era ella, no había cambiado nada. Se trataba de la chica que sufrió un accidente casi idéntico a Danny, y que también poseía poderes fantasma iguales a los de el.

**Shadow:** Que bueno que te veo Danny, vine a recoger a una, amiga tuya… tal vez te alegre verla, ¡saluda Danny! –Una nueva nube se formó ante los ojos de Danny y allí, se encontraba Sam, semiinconsciente.

**Danny**: ¡SAM!

**CONTINUARÁ**

BigSakura®


	2. cómo pasó esto?

¡HOLA DE NUEVO! Bueno, aquí BigSakura® reportándose con lo último de mi historia EL REENCUENRO de Danny Phantom…sí, ya se, después de un buen tiempo, pero apenas ayer en la noche se me refrescó el cerebro w Uu bueno, he aquí, y espero que disfruten de la segunda parte…cambio y fuera xD

Música

(Es un fantasma)

Música

(Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom)

Cuando sólo tenia 14 de dad,

Sus padres crearon el extraño portal.

FUE CREADO PARA VER,

LO QUE NADIE PUEDE VER

(Danny lo pudo hacer, porque él es un fantasma)

Cuando no les funcionó,

Su familia desistió.

(Pero Danny quiso ver y allí entró)

De repente para Danny, todo cambió,

Su ADN, ¡se alteró!

(Danny Phantom)

Quedó inconsciente y, despertó

El cabello blanco, y su mirada cambió.

Atravesaba muros, ¡podía volar!

Era más singular que los demás.

Danny el fantasma sabía que hacer.

La amenaza del portal, él debía detener.

(El va a luchar por ti y por mí)

El los enfrentará por que él es Danny Phantom,

El los vencerá por que él es Danny Phantom,

El los vencerá porque es…Danny Phantom.

Danny: ¡DEJALA IR SHADOW!

Shadow: Calma Danny, necesito hablar con tigo, y es preciso que estés calmado para eso.

Danny: YO NO TENGO NADA QUE HABLAR CON TIGO…así que mejor no me hagas enojar, dame a Sam y nadie saldrá herido

Shadow: jejeje Ay Danny, tú no cambias.

Danny estaba muy confundido, Shadow hablaba como si lo conociera de años, y, aunque él sintiera lo mismo, no lograba ubicarla bien.

Danny: ¿de qué hablas?

Shadow tenía la mirada baja, no se le notaba gran parte del rostro, sólo una sonrisa un poco siniestra, comenzó a hablar suavemente.

Shadow: Hablo de que eres igual que siempre, te he extrañado mucho, pero que digo. Tal vez tú no te acuerdes de mí.

Danny: lo siento…no

Shadow bajó más la mirada

Shadow: claro, no me sorprende, bueno, después de un accidente como ese, ¿quién quiere seguir recordando? Yo aunque lo intenté, no pude… ¿y cómo hacerlo? si quedé marcada de por vida.

Danny: lo lamento mucho, no puedo entenderte

Shadow: jajaja, Danny, Danny, Danny…trata de recordar…aquel día en el laboratorio de tu padre…

Mientras Shadow comenzaba a narrar, a Danny le venían recuerdos a la mente…

(Osea flash back xD)

Danny está parado afuera de la escuela, parece que espera a alguien…cualquiera diría que espera a Jazz, o de perdida a Sam y Tuck…pero en realidad espera a…

Danny: ANNIE! ¿Dónde estás? …. 

Annie: Hola Danny, lo siento, Láncer no me dejaba ir w 

Danny: ¡ah! no importa…bueno vámonos ya antes de que lleguen mis padres.

Comienzan a caminar sin darse cuenta que dejan atrás a Tucker y a Sam

Danny: Otra vez gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme Annie, no sé que decir.

Annie: ¡ah! calma Danny, no hay problema…además ¿para qué son los amigos? –Dice mientras le pone la mano en el hombro-

Danny sólo le sonríe a su amiga y ambos siguen caminando, momentos después sube la escalinata de su casa y abre la puerta, invita a pasar a Annie y ambos se dirigen al laboratorio Fenton

Annie: Bueno, si que hay mucho que hacer en este lugar ¿no es así? 

Danny: pues, sí, la verdad sí.

Annie: Bueno, pues comencemos…

Se encontraban los dos recogiendo basura cuando Danny se detiene un momento para ver fijamente a Annie, debía aprovechar el momento, así es, debía hacerlo, debía arriesgarse, debía hacerlo ahora o nunca, por fin Danny tenía la valiosa oportunidad de decirle a Annie todo lo que sentía por ella, y allí iba…estaba tan cerca cuando…

Sam: Hola Danny…Hola Annie ¬¬

Tuck: ¡Viejo! ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?

Danny: uh…ah…ough… lo siento "

Laura: HOLA TUCK…Sam…TTÛ

Sam: ¬¬ venimos a ayudarte Danny, Jazz nos dijo que el laboratorio era un desastre y te tocaba limpiarlo, así que decidimos ofrecernos.

Danny: gracias, Sam, qué oportuno…que tal si Tuck me ayuda a recoger basura y tú le ayudas a Annie eh?

Sam: … será un placer…

Annie: ¬¬ Bueno ahora necesito mover esta caja y pesa mucho…si la señorita quisiera ayudarme…

Sam: si, si, ya voy, -dice mientras se acerca a la gran caja-

Tuck: ¡Vaya viejo! Se ve que no limpian este lugar desde hace un tiempo –dicho esto, se recarga abriendo sin querer la zona fantasma, de lo cual nadie se da cuenta-

Las dos chicas se agachan para levantar la enorme y pesada caja, Sam está furiosa, ella venía a ayudar A DANNY lo último que hubiera planeado era recoger cajas con Annie, así que, para desahogarse, o más bien, para divertirse un poco, ésta empuja "accidentalmente" con la cadera a Annie, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga a la zona fantasma, cosa con la cual Sam no contaba, ya que, al igual que todos, no sabía que dicha zona estuviese abierta.

Danny: ¡¡AAAAAN! -Y más rápido que insofacto, Danny se transforma y entra a la zona fantasma a buscarla, mientras Tucker y Sam se quedan en el laboratorio, Sam está estupefacta, aún no puede creer lo que acaba de hacer, lo veía y no lo creía…

Desesperadamente, Danny recorre cada rincón de la zona fantasma, gritando con la esperanza de que Annie lo escuche y así poder ayudarla, pero todo fue en vano, no hay señales de Annie por ningún lado, lo más probable es que se haya perdido, cansado y decepcionado, regresa al laboratorio, donde encuentra a Tuck, inmóvil, al ver a su amigo, reacciona y pregunta por Annie, alo que apenado, Danny contesta que no tuvo resultado alguno de su búsqueda.

Tuck: Danny, cuánto lo siento, en verdad.

Danny: ¿dónde está Sam?

Al oír el tono de voz de Danny, Tuck se asusta mucho, es obvio que está furioso, le es difícil reconocer a su amigo, pues jamás en todo el tiempo que se conocían lo había visto así.

Tuck: salió corriendo después que te fuiste, me pidió que te dijera que lo lamenta, que no era su intensión llegar a tanto.

Danny: ¿En dónde está?

El sonido de su voz era estremecedor. Tucker estaba muerto de miedo, pues, cualquier palabra brusca o movimiento en falso podía hacer explotar a Danny, sin embargo trató de calmarse.

Tuck: No, pero, imagino que fue a su casa, o tal vez al parque, no tiene más a donde ir…

Danny puso la mano en el hombro de Tuck, y se elevó para buscar a Sam.

Sam se encuentra en su habitación, llorando en su cama, aún no podía creer lo que había hecho, y todo por celos, se arrepentía y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Danny hubiese encontrado a Annie, cuando sintió una presencia, y se percató de que se trataba de Danny.

Sam: ¿qué pasó? ¿La encontraste?

Danny: No

Sam: Danny, no sé que decir, yo…lo lamento mucho ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice, yo…

Danny interrumpe a Sam con una voz fría y ligeramente sollozando

Danny: YA NO IMPORTA EL POR QUE LO HAYAS HECHO ¿SI?

Samantha se quedó callada, la voz de Danny la inquietaba.

Danny: Mi verdadero problema aquí es, que no pude salvarla, no tengo idea de dónde pudo haber caído, o qué le haya podido pasar, no tienes idea de cómo me siento…Annie, mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana, la perdí, y lo peor es que pude haberla ayudado, y no lo hice. –Una lágrima brotó de los ojos de Danny, su corazón estaba destrozado. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Había perdido a su mejor amiga, y le remordía la conciencia no haberla salvado. Todo lo que alcanzó a hacer en ese momento fue correr a los brazos de Sam y llorar a su hombro.

Danny: Sam, necesito encontrarla. Si algo malo le pasa nunca me lo perdonaré.

Sam: esto es mi culpa –dice mientras abraza a Danny- yo, no debí hacerlo, de veras Danny, lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Danny: Olvídalo Sam, no fue culpa tuya –mientras hablaba, su voz se iba debilitando cada vez más- ella se te atravesó, la culpa fue mía, por no reaccionar rápido. –Se incorporó y se elevó-

Danny se encuentra en uno de los edificios más altos de Amity Park, sentado con las pernas contraídas, el frío rosa contra sus mejillas, una nueva lágrima se escapa de sus ojos. Esconde su cabeza entre sus piernas y llora mucho, esta es una herida que duda mucho que se cierre.

(Fin del Flash Back)


	3. Sam

**¡HEY! Pues afín con el tercer Cáp. De EL REENCUENTRO de Danny Phantom…disculpen por la demora, muchas gracias por los reviews, no me esperaba ninguno…de acuerdo, aquí está:**

Danny: Pero… ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

Shadow: Danny, ¿no es obvio?

Danny: si…bueno…no…la verdad…

Shadow: ya...si, yo soy Annie.

Danny se sorprendió bastante, no podía creer lo que oía, pero…aún así, recordaba una vez en que se encontró con Shadow, y, aquella vez se portó…diferente.

Danny: ¡Annie!...pero, espera, tú…es decir

Shadow: Si, si, si, nos volvimos a ver, no pude decirte nada, no tuve tiempo, después de la fumigación de fantasmas de tu papá. Y yo que solo había regresado a verte.

Danny: ooh…oye, ¿Y por qué peleabas con migo?

Shadow: mi intención nunca fue la de pelear. Tu problema, es que ves a un fantasma y ya crees que viene en tu contra. ¿Sabías que no todos los fantasmas son malos?...Simplemente me atacaste, y obvio, yo tenía que defenderme, después tu papá encendió el fumigador, el cual, como te habrás dado cuenta, era muy nocivo para los fantasmas

Danny: Si, ya recuerdo, también me afectó y tuve que irme. Pero, aún así, esperaba que…volvieras. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Shadow:…esa misma noche, mi papá recibió una propuesta de trabajo en México **(OMG, no me maten xD) **y, pues tuvimos que irnos, fue todo tan repentino, que no pude hacer nada. Regresamos hace apenas dos días, y no resistí las ganas de venir a verte, así que…aquí me tienes.

Danny: Bueno, eso es genial, me alegra verte…pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver Sam en todo esto? 

Shadow: … ah! pero, ¿qué? ¿No te dijo?

Danny: ¿Decirme qué?

Shadow: Como es que caí en la zona fantasma…

Danny: No…no tenía que decirme nada, fue un accidente.

Shadow soltó una pequeña risa.

Shadow: No. No fue como tú dices… "Un accidente"

Danny: … No logro comprender

Shadow: … bien, tal vez a mi no me entiendas bien. Pero, podemos solucionarlo. ¿Qué me dices si le preguntamos a quien realmente sabe como pasó todo esto? ¿Quieres?

Danny: ¿A quién?

Shadow señaló con la mirada la nube donde se encontraba Sam

Danny: ¿Ella?...jeje NO, imposible, ella no sabe nada.

Shadow: …Pregúntale a ella.

Con un movimiento de manos, Shadow liberó a Sam de la pequeña prisión y la llevó flotando hacia los brazos de Danny, azotándola bruscamente contra él.

Danny: … ¿Sam?

Sam ya estaba consiente, había escuchado todo, pero no tenia el valor para dirigirse a Danny

Shadow: jeje, vamos Sam…dile, no seas tímida

Sam no tenía palabras, su voz se había ido.

Danny: Sam… ¿Qué pasó?

Sam: Danny, yo…yo…

Danny pudo comprender el silencio de Sam. Bajó la mirada.

Con otro movimiento, igualmente brusco, Shadow arrebató de los brazos de Danny a la chica, y de nuevo la aprisionó en la nube.

Shadow: ¿Ahora comprendes por qué la tengo? No solo vine a verte, vine a arreglar este asunto con ella.

Danny: ¿Qué vas a hacerle?

Shadow: no lo sé Danny… ah! da igual, voy a tener que consultarlo

Danny: ¿Con quién?

Shadow: ¿Qué? ¿No te conté sobre mi hermana?

Danny: … ¿tienes una hermana? 

Shadow: ehm, si, y no jaja, bueno, no era muy popular xD

Danny: ¿?

Shadow: ¿Sabes Danny? Te has perdido de muchas cosas, verás, mi querida hermana murió en México, a causa de un terrible accidente.

Danny se lamentó, aunque no conocía a la hermana de Annie sentía lástima por ella.

Danny: Lo siento…

Shadow: no te preocupes, está bien xD. Cuando me enteré de que había muerto me juré encontrarla, y lo logré gracias a mis poderes, realmente fue muy fácil dar con ella. Y casi no la reconozco, en realidad el aspecto cambia mucho al morir.

Danny escuchaba con atención, pero aún pensaba en Sam. ¿Cómo es posible que, siendo su "amiga" nunca le dijera la verdad? ¿Por qué había hecho una cosa así?

Shadow: … Ya no pienses en eso, vine a arreglar ese problema, y los dos vamos a salir beneficiados 8D

Se dió la vuelta disponiéndose a irse, con Sam aprisionada.

Danny: ¡PERO ESPERA!

Shadow se detuvo y volteo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás

Shadow: ¿Si?

Danny: ¿A dónde te llevas a Sam?

Shadow: … con mi hermana

Y se volteo y se decidió a irse de una vez, pero fue interrumpida por Danny

Danny: Lo siento pero, no puedo permitirlo…

Se dirigió a donde se encontraba la prisión de Sam, pero no contó con la rapidez de Shadow.

Shadow: Y YO NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ME DETENGAS, lo siento mucho.

Cerró los ojos, y con toda la pena, lanzó un rayo que obligó a Danny a retroceder, golpeándolo violentamente contra un edificio cercano

Cuando Danny abrió los ojos, sólo alcanzó a distinguir un punto a la distancia, y aunque lo intentó, no pudo alcanzar a Shadow y a Sam.

Al día siguiente…

Tucker y Danny caminaban hacia el salón de clases de Láncer, ambos con la mirada baja.

Danny: Tengo que salvarla…

Tuck: Sería ir en contra de tu mejor amiga .w.

Danny: eso es lo que temo…

Al entrar, ambos se percataron de que Annie estaba sentada en uno de los lugares traseros del salón, se sorprendieron bastante, ya que no esperaban que fuese a volver tan pronto. Se sentaron en sus lugares viéndose uno al otro sin decir una palabra.

Láncer: Bien clase, en vista de que su compañera Sam Manson no ha llegado, retrasaremos la clase 10 minutos, le daremos oportunidad a que llegue…-Se levanta y se pasea por el salón- Me sorprende que aún no llegue…

Pasaron dichos 10 minutos, y por supuesto no hubo señales de Sam.

Láncer: Extraño…no me explico que le pudo haber impedido venir hoy a clases… ¿UD Si, Sr. Fenton?

Danny: -hablando con dificultad- No Sr.… no sé nada. –Nervioso traga saliva-

Láncer: … ¿Sr. Foley?

Tuck: Lo siento Sr. No tengo idea.

Láncer: …bien…comencemos la clase…

Danny alcanzó a voltear la mirada hacia Annie, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa.

Al terminar la clase, Danny corrió a alcanzar a Annie, quien caminaba muy rápido.

Danny: ¡ANNIE!

Annie: …oh! Hola Danny n.n

Danny se confundió, Annie hablaba con mucha alegría, pareciera como si lo de la noche anterior no hubiese sucedido.

Danny:…Annie, por favor, dime dónde está Sam.

Annie: jejeje, Danny, no vale la pena…lo mejor es que te olvides de ella, en serio. No volverás a verla jamás. –Terminando de hablar se alejó corriendo de Danny-

Tuck: Danny debes hacer algo…ya pudo haberle hecho daño D:

Danny: no, Annie es incapaz…ella no es así.

Tuck: ¿¡ES QUE NO LA OISTE?! Tenía todo el tono de estar segura de que Sam está sufriendo…Oye Danny, tal vez haya sido muy tu amiga, pero debes entender que las personas cambian y…

Danny: -interrumpiendo a Tuck- Es que esa no era Annie.

Tuck: ¿¡QUÉ?! ¿CÓMO QUE NO ERA ELLA? ¿¡ES QUE ACASO NO LA V…!?

Danny: ¡Claro que la vi, Tucker!... ¡hum! Era su hermana, murió y…la poseyó. Annie no es capaz de hacerle ningún daño a nadie.

Tuck:… ¿Tenía una hermana? .-.

Danny: …esta noche quiero que me esperes frente a mi casa. Iremos a salvar a Sam.

Tuck: bien.-----.

Es de noche, Tucker espera fuera de la casa de Danny, se sentía un frío muy fuerte, siguió esperando, hasta que al fin Danny salía de su casa.

Danny: Es bueno verte Tuck, pensé que no vendrías.

Tuck: No seas ridículo, es Sam de la que hablamos, no lo olvides.

Danny: lo sé. Bien, esto es lo que quiero que hagamos…

Lejos de ahí, Sam despierta y se da cuenta de que está atada a una cama metálica y no puede soltarse.

Sam: qué demo… ¿Qué pasa?

Annie estaba a un costado suyo, esperando a que despertara.

Annie: Sam…dime, ¿te duele algo?

Sam:… ¡Annie! ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad? …

Annie: si, ¿te sientes bien?

Sam:…me duele un poco la cabeza. ¿Dónde estoy?

Annie: hazme caso, No quieres saberlo.

-Ella tiene razón Sam, hemos estado esperando mucho tiempo a que despertaras, y si te decimos dónde estás, te desmayarás de nuevo y no tengo tanto tiempo.

De entre las sombras salió una figura femenina fantasmagórica, se trataba de Arery, la hermana muerta de Annie.

Sam: ¡Suéltenme! ¿Qué quieren?

**DUH! Bueno, este Cáp. Está corto, pero ya me estaba tardando demasiado, así que decidí subirlo así. Espero que les haya gustado. BigSakura®**


	4. Rescate

**Wow…ya cuarto Cáp. Muchas gracias Gio! Por los reviews, que padre que te esté gustando, de verdad muchas gracias. Y bueno…continúo con el fic. **

Arery: ¡OH! me temo que no puedo hacer eso, verás, lo que le hiciste a mi hermana es grave Sam, muy grave…así que entenderás que no puedo dejarte existir.

Sam se asustó muchísimo, no podía hablar.

Annie: Arery, tal vez no haya que llegar a tanto, mira, si no hubiera sido por mis poderes, no habría dado con tigo.

Arery: si, eso, o serías un fantasma como yo…además de que no puedes renunciar ahora. Tú querías vengarte de ella y ahora es el momento. Querías que pagara y es lo que va a hacer.

Annie: PERO NO TIENES QUE MATARLA…es demasiado, no lo haré.

Arery: No seas cobarde, pudiste haber muerto en ese lugar ¿Y ahora no quieres vengarte?

Annie: Pero no morí…es por eso que no le veo sentido a esto… ¡NO QUIERO MATARLA!

Arery: … ¿Sabes qué? tienes razón, no podemos matarla…

Annie suspiró de alivio.

Arery: prefiero que sufra.

Annie: duh!.. Esto es demasiado

Arery: ¡¡CAYA!!

Y antes de que Annie pudiera decir otra cosa, Arery se había apoderado de su cuerpo, Sam veía la escena muerta de miedo.

Annie volvió a abrir los ojos, pero esta vez eran rojos, y era obvio porque, ya que estaba siendo totalmente poseída por su hermana.

Annie: Bien…es hora…

Sam: ¿Annie?

Annie: No Samantha, soy Arery, Annie no tiene el valor de hacer este trabajo, así que tengo que hacerlo por ella.

En ese momento, la pared de la habitación se rompió, abriendo paso a Danny –ya transformado- y a Tucker, quien rompió la pared montando una máquina demoledora.

Danny: No lo creo…ARERY.

Annie: ¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TU AQUÍ?!

Danny: Vine a terminar con esto de una vez por todas…TUCK! ¡VE POR SAM!

Tuck se acercó corriendo a la cama metálica, estaba a punto de quitar las ataduras cuando sintió un rayo fantasma, que lo empujó evitando así que Tuck pudiese rescatar a Sam.

Annie: CREO QUE NO!

Danny: Arery ¿QUIERES DEJARLA EN PAZ? Lo pasado, pasado, eso es todo.

En ese momento Annie comenzó a retorcerse y a gritar desesperadamente, luego cayó al suelo desmayada, separándose de ese modo de Arery.

Arery: Vaya hermana…tienes menos energía de la que pensaba o.o

Danny: Espero que tú tengas energía para esto!-gritó mientras sacaba el Termo Fenton y absorbiendo a Arery.

Arery: ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ! –Sólo se vió que arrojaba una especie de rayo a Sam, quien empezó a brillar por un momento, Danny tapó el termo Fenton e inmediatamente fue a donde Annie, quien seguía inconciente.

Danny: Annie… ¿estás bien? –Diciendo esto la tomó de la cabeza y la apoyó en su pecho- Contéstame por favor.

Tuck: hay que salir de aquí.

Sam: -ya libre- tenemos que llevarla con un médico.

Danny: Annie… ¡ANNIE!

Poco a poco…los ojos de Annie se fueron abriendo muy lentamente.

Annie: … ¿eh? … ¿Qué? O.O! ¡¿Y ARERY?! D:

Danny: Calma, ya todo terminó…que bueno que estás bien.

Annie: Danny, lo siento, pero, debo buscar a mi hermana…ella, quiso ayudarme.

Danny: Annie, entiendo que estés molesta con Sam, pero, no logras nada haciéndole daño.

Annie: lo sé Danny, y lo siento, pero de verdad tengo que irme –Dicho esto, se despojó de los brazos de Danny y se transformó en Shadow.

Shadow: Que bueno que estás bien Sam…lo siento, y lo siento Danny…debo irme. –Se eleva con lágrimas en los ojos, pensaba- Danny, no quiero hacerte ningún daño, y hasta que no arregle este asunto con mi hermana no puedo acercarme a ti…

Danny ve con tristeza como su amiga se aleja.

Tuck: vamos Danny, salgamos de aquí de una vez.

En ese momento Sam comenzó a toser exageradamente, sentía claramente como cada parte interior de su cuerpo desaparecía

Danny: ¡SAM! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sam?

**Wii!! Jaja fin del cap! 8D espero que les haya gustadou**


	5. Ayuda

**Muahahaha ¿En suspenso? ¿¡CUAL!? Pero si está todo muy clarou 8D!**

**  
**

Sam: -habla con dificultad- No… no lo sé…siento que…me vacío –cof! Cof!- … auxilio…

Tuck: ¿¡QUÉ LE PASA!?

Danny recordó que Arery se lanzaba un rayo a Sam justo antes de entrar en el termo.

Danny: Fue Arery… ¿Qué le habrá hecho?

Tucker buscaba por todos lados algún antídoto o algo parecido para darle a Sam, pero encontró un pequeño papel.

Tuck: Danny, mira esto…

Sam: cof!, cof! -.-

Danny comenzó a leer la nota.

Danny: Son los datos de un tipo llamado…Bryam…debió ayudarles a Arery y a Annie.

Tuck: Tal vez él sepa cómo revertir lo que hizo Arery.

Danny: tal vez, pero no va a ser fácil, y no tenemos tiempo.

Sam: -cof!- Danny…-cof!-… perdóname…

Después de hablar, Sam se desvaneció en los brazos de Tucker.

Tucker: …Sam…

Danny apretó el papel, estaba harto, se sentía impotente, debía arreglar esto y rápido.

Shadow recorre lentamente la zona fantasma, buscando a su hermana.

Shadow: ¿Arery? ¿¡ARERY!?

Arery: Hola Annie.

Shadow: Arery, ¿Estás bien? Lo siento, es que…

Arery: No importa hermana…ya todo está solucionado.

Shadow: ¿De qué hablas?

Arery: Le dejé un presente a nuestra querida amiga.

Shadow: ¿Qué hiciste Arery?

Arery: ¡AH! Nada… ¿Recuerdas a nuestro amigo?

Shadow: ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Arery: Annie, ¿Quién fue el único que pudo ayudarnos a vengarnos de Sam?

Shadow: -en voz baja-…Bryam… ¿¡QUÉ HICISTE?!

Arery sólo se rió con un tono diabólico que ponía nerviosa a su hermana, daba a notar que se había salido con la suya.

Arery: Esos dos van a buscarte, Annie, tienes que prometerme algo.

Shadow: ¿Dos?

Arery: si, si, dos, Annie, promete que pase lo que pase NO dirás nada sobre Bryam. ¿Entendiste?

Shadow: No entiendo, el daño está hecho ¿no? ¿Para qué los buscarían a él? Además, no saben nada de él.

Arery: … ¡SI! Eso es…genial! … no saben nada 8D

Shadow: TTÛ

Arery: Es que dejé el papel de sus datos en el escritorio, y ya pudieron hallarlo D8

Shadow: u.ú en fin, además, ¿Qué tan grave pudo haber sido?

Arery: Si… tienes razón, es decir, sólo se iba a vaciar por dentro…NADA GRAVE! 8D

Shadow: O.O! ¿¡COMO QUE IBA A VACIARLA!?

Arery: …Pues mira, los órganos internos iban a ir desapareciendo uno por uno hasta llegar un momento en que…

Shadow: ¬¬Û … ¡SE LO QUE SIGNIFICA!

Arery: oh! n.n

Shadow: No crees que fue algo…drástico?

Arery: Nah! Lo que querías es que sufriera ¿no? Ok…no la maté, pero que sufra -w-

Shadow: Vaciarla es matarla ¬¬

Arery: … ¡SI! 8D

-MIENTRAS-

Danny: Tucker, tenemos que encontrar a Bryam, él ayudó a esto, es el único que puede salvar a Sam.

Tuck: No creo que sea tan fácil viejo…es malvado .w.

Danny: Pues tenemos que intentarlo… ¡TUCKER! ¡SAM ESTÁ MUERTA! ¿¡QUIERES DEJARLA ASI!?

Tuck: Claro que no Danny! ¿Crees que yo no estoy preocupado?

Danny: Pues vámonos ya.

Danny cargó a Sam y se dio cuenta de que no pesaba absolutamente nada.

Danny: … vamos Tuck, hay que encontrarlo. ¡SIGUEME! –Se eleva con Sam en los brazos-

Tuck: TTÛ…caminaré.

En un lugar lejano de allí, se encuentra una enorme mansión con castillos adornados por gárgolas de mármol negro. Era en ese lugar donde se encontraba el presunto responsable del hechizo. Nadie en su sano juicio se había atrevido si quiera a acercarse a ese lugar. Algunos decían que en ese lugar habitaba un demonio, un ser de las tinieblas que se dedicaba a hacer trabajos, pero que los cobraba muy caro; otros decían que se trataba de un malvado hechicero que podía cumplir cualquier deseo pero sólo una vez y había que convencerlo. Otros más aseguraban que era un alma en pena, que había muerto quemado y que buscaba vengarse, y quien se acercase ahí moriría consumido por las llamas. Nadie sabía en realidad quién o qué se encontraba en ese lugar, pero estaban seguros de que no se trataba de nada bueno.

Tuck: … es… aquí? –Dijo con dificultad, pues estaba aterrorizado por el aspecto del lugar- . ¿Aquí? .--.

Danny: Si Tuck, es aquí.

Tuck: … S… ¿Seguro que esta es la dirección correcta? .w.

Danny: si Tuck, estoy seguro, ahora toca el timbre.

Tuck se acercó con mucho miedo a la inmensa puerta temblando y muy lentamente y dio unos pequeños y cortos golpes.

Toc, toc!

Tuck: Parece que no está, YA VAMONOS D8

Danny: ¬¬ cobarde… carga a Sam

Danny depositó a Sam en los brazos de Tuck y tocó el timbre, el cual sonó con una tétrica melodía, aparentemente en órgano, lo cual los puso nerviosos a los dos.

Después de casi un minuto, la puerta comenzó a abrirse muye lentamente. Danny y Tuck no se habían dado cuenta de que asomado a la puerta había un perro, extrañamente de color rojo, un rojo muy oscuro, así que decidieron pasar, pero el perro les obstruyó el paso.

Tuck: O.O D8!!! Lindo… perrito n.nÛ –diciendo esto retrocedió lo más que pudo-

-¿Quién osa importunar? –dijo el pero con una voz muy gruesa, provocando que a los dos chicos les corriera por todo el cuerpo-

Danny:…somos, Tucker Foley y Danny Phantom… venimos a ver a tu amo… nos puedes llevar con él? .w.!

-Para qué lo quieren?

Danny: Creemos que él puede ayudarnos, tenemos un gran, gran problema.

-Ah! váyanse, no tiene ningún interés en ayudarles

Danny: Venimos desde muy lejos, y no viajé 9 horas para que un perro parlante me de un no como respuesta. Ahora, por favor, déjanos hablar con tu amo.

El perro pudo ver que Danny en serio necesitaba ayuda, vió el coraje y la decisión del chico para salvar a su amiga, así que asintió y terminó de abrir la puerta.

-Síganme, es por aquí.

Ambos entraron a la casa detrás del perro, aunque estaban asombrados por la habilidad de hablar que poseía el perro, los asustaba más esa mansión, era aún más tétrica que la fachada, las paredes eran negras y los cuadros no eran muy vivos a la vista, en los estantes había floreros con rosas negras y rojas, todo esto, alumbrado por unas enormes lámparas que despedían una tenue luz roja.

El perro se detuvo y posteriormente abrió otra puerta.

-Pasen ustedes.

Seguido por los dos chicos, el perro entró en la tétrica habitación, había muchas gárgolas talladas en madera negra, con los ojos rojos.

-Esperen aquí.

Danny y Tuck se quedaron parados al principio de unas escaleras enormes, a lo ancho, como si se tratara de la escalinata hacia un trono real, y se quedaron absortos al ver como aquel perro subía dichas escaleras hasta llegar al trono, mientras le salían flamas de todo el cuerpo, transformándose de ese modo en Bryam quien tenía un aspecto "inocente" y daba la imagen más que de un hechicero maligno, de un niño de más o menos 12 o 13 años de edad, pero tenía los ojos y el cabello de un rojo fuego, de su cuello colgaba un collar para perro con la letra B y en su cabeza flotaba una pequeña corona negra, se dirigió al trono y se sentó.

Danny y Tuck: O.O!

Bryam: y bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

Danny: … ah… pues, verás, nuestra amiga, Sam, tiene algo muy raro, dijo que, sentía que se vaciaba y sinceramente…

Bryam: ALTO, dijiste Sam?

Danny: ehm… si

Bryam: y ella sentía que se vaciaba ¿no es así?

Danny: si

Bryam: correcto, oye ¿cómo dieron con migo?

Danny: Pues, verás, en donde Sam se encontraba, había un papel con tus datos…pienso que, ayudaste a Arery y a Annie, para que, a Sam le pasara lo que le pasó .w.

Bryam: -entre dientes- esa tonta de Annie…

Danny: disculpa?

Bryam: no…nada, y dime, ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte?

Danny: no lo sé, digo, si tu supiste poner a Sam como está ahora, pensé que también sabrías revertirlo.

Bryam: Bueno, eso es cierto, sé cómo hacer para revertirlo, pero ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Danny: Vine a pedirte, sinceramente que la ayudes.

Bryam: bueno, por lo que sé de ti, creí que al menos pelearías, obligándome a ayudarla.

Danny: no, no vine con esa intención, no quiero pelear ni agredirte, esto no es cualquier cosa, se trata de una gran amiga mía.

Bryam: vaya, me impresionas, pero ¿Qué pasa si me niego?

Danny: estoy dispuesto a lo que sea, lo que me pidas con tal de que la ayudes.

Bryam: lo que sea? Estás segruro?

Danny: totalmente. ESTOY SEGURO.

**CHAN CHAN…CHAAAAAAAAAAANN! xD orale pues aki el final de este cap, y el fin de el fic está proximo asi que espero que en serio lo disfruten n.n BigSakura®**


End file.
